Mother Nature
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: A romantic night in the rain between the couple we’ve learned to love. [LL]


**Author's Note: **A fluffy little story to cheer up all the JJ's in this time of need. Just know that the calm at the end of the storm will come. We must stick together! Purple's united, yo! Sorry. Inside joke between me and the other JJ's at the Java Junkie board at This is dedicated to them, especially Vanessa who gave her comments on the first few paragraphs and encouraged me to write more.

**Summary: **A romantic night in the rain between the couple we've learned to love. L/L

Mother Nature

The young woman smiled as she watched the kneeling man in front of her. It was real; her life was real. The man in front of her, on bended knee was real. For some reason she had a hard time grasping that concept. Everything had always gone wrong in her life. One break up after another, the whole teenage pregnancy, but at least that had turned out to be a blessing; she had to give it that. She smiled down at the man in front of her, tears streaming from her eyes as she nodded on the beautiful spring night. Crickets chirped in the background, the whole yard smelled of tulips and lilacs and twinkling white lights lit up the small area.

The diamond was small, but beautiful. Antique by the look of it. But the unique thing about it was the shape. It was in a shape of a heart, the most stunning setting she had ever seen. White gold to match her other jewelry previously presented to her by the man of her dreams.

She smiled and let out a breath as Luke stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and then proceeded to pick her up and twirl her around in the night. She laughed as the warm air grazed her face, and hugged him as tight as she could. She felt his breath on her neck as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Wrapping her arms around his neck she broke it momentarily.

"Is this really real?" Lorelai whispered staring into his eyes.

"I'd say it is…" Luke replied with a smile.

"Wow. You had all this planned? Dinner, a walk through the town?" she asked genuinely surprised. Lorelai had known Luke had a softer, more romantic side to him, but she never knew it could go this deep.

"Surprised? It took a lot of work. I mean, getting your ring size? Not the easiest. I had to tell Rory or she wouldn't give me the info."

"Rory knew? And didn't tell me? I'm hurt! I'll have to give her a good talking too once she gets home." Lorelai joked with a small smile.

"Don't go too hard on her," Luke added playing a long.

Lorelai smiled as she clasped her lips over his, picking up where they left off. She ran her thumb along his face as he deepened the kiss just slightly.

They pulled apart suddenly as a big fat raindrop fell, then another, and another. Lorelai smiled as it suddenly started to pour and lightning lit up the sky. She grinned looking up in the sky, not caring if they were getting soaked. The evening was just too perfect. It hadn't rained in Stars Hollow in… a long time. She couldn't actually remember the last time it had rained. Twirling around she glanced over to see Luke staring at her, a smile gracing his features.

"What?" she asked innocently, walking over to him. "Don't you just love spring?"

"Not as much as I love you…" he replied gently as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I love you too…"

With a large grin Luke poked her stomach causing her to shriek with laughter. Lorelai glared at him playfully as he tackled her to the wet ground tickling her as the rain poured down around them.

"No! Stop, stop!" she laughed trying to catch her breath. Finally, after her many pleas, he did stop and helped her to her feet. "You are so going to p-pay…" she glared at him as she shivered, only dressed in a simple metallic green dress.

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her as he guided her into the Dragonfly.

It was dark in the entryway as they walked through the doors. Lorelai shook herself off as best she could and wrung out her hair as Luke just stood there. She glanced down at the ring as she turned the lights on and looked at it. It looked… so familiar.

"Luke?" she asked looking up at him.

"It was my mother's…" he stated looking over at her, knowing her question. "She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to someone special."

A small smile played at her lips as she looked at him.

"I saw it somewhere before though… in a picture?" she asked curiously taking in the initials carved into it. WLD 3 SED.

"My parents wedding picture, the one I gave you?" he replied with a nod looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I put it on the mantle at home…" she stated looking up at him. At home. The home that had once been the Gilmore's shack, no boys allowed, was now the Gilmore-Dane's shack. Lorelai and Rory had opened their home, their hearts to this man and Lorelai finally understood why. He was the one, her special someone. She never really believed she had a soul mate until her feelings for Luke went from friendship to something more. Sure they had their differences, sure they had fought but somehow they always found their way back together. They had their beginning middle and now the rest of their lives together.

"It's looks pretty on you. You and my mom had the same ring size, I was surprised I didn't have to get it altered." he stated looking down at her hand.

"It'd look pretty on anyone, it's gorgeous, Luke. I love it," she replied sincerely. "Hold on… were you implying I have large fingers?" she joked smiling once again.

Luke just rolled his eyes and walked closer to her.

"You look very pretty tonight, you know that?" he asked standing directly across from her, glancing at the way the wet dress hugged her body and the way her hair curled.

"Pretty, not beautiful?"

"Beautiful, then…" he said with a knowing smile.

"Beautiful, not stunning?" she went on, grinning up at him.

"Lorelai…" he said with a small sigh giving her his trademark look.

"Luke…" she replied mockingly.

"Crazy lady..." he muttered under his breath shaking his head in defeat.

"But I'm your crazy lady…" she said triumphantly, kissing his neck gently.

"That you are…" he replied savoring the feeling of her lips on his skin. She had found his weak spot and she knew it, too.

"You look very pretty tonight, too," she replied trying her hardest to be seductive. He grinned and shook his head.

"I am not _pretty_…" he stated, feigning anger.

"Oh, you know you are."

"I'm not pretty, you are."

"But you're prettier," she persisted, drawing circles on his neck with her tongue causing Luke to squirm.

"Masculine, maybe. Handsome, yes. But no man is pretty," he breathed his voice breaking at the end into a gasp as he felt her hand slide down to his pants suggestively.

"You win…" she whispered grabbing him by the shirt with one hand and kissing him with as much energy as she could summon. She felt him return the kiss with such a fiery passion that made her feel whole inside. And she knew what she was doing was right, it was what she wanted, and more importantly, what she needed.

Slowly but surely they made their way up the stairs to one of the vacant rooms. Outside the storm got progressively worse: the humidity rose, the thunder roared, and the rain fell heavier than ever. It was like mother nature was weeping tears of joy for these two people who had found their way at last.


End file.
